When We Were Young
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Monica and Chandler have a secret and Monica has one of her own . What happens when both secrets are revealed? Will the gang be affected? C&M with a bit of R&R and J&P Final Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1: Secrets

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for about 2 years and are trying to have a baby. Ross and Rachel are engaged. Emma is about 5 months old. Joey and Phoebe are living together.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC.  
  
  
Title: When We Were Young  
  
Summery: Monica and Chandler have a secret, and Monica has one of her own.  
  
  
Chapter 1: Secrets  
  
  
Monica Geller Bing sat on the edge of the tub staring at the stick in her hand. She sighed softly as she wiped the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. This was suppose to be the happiest day of her life but all it did was bring back memories. Monica blinked back more tears as she looked down at the pregnancy test she held in her hand. She slowly stood up. She was about to throw the test away but then she remembered how Phoebe had found Rachel's pregnancy test on the morning of her wedding. For now she slipped it in the pocket of her robe. She'd throw it away later.   
  
  
  
  
Monica walked to her bedroom. She dug around in the back of her closet pulling out a small box. She sat down on the bed and opened it. Inside was her past. One that only her, Chandler, and her mom knew about. She smiled at the picture she looked at. It was Thanksgiving of 88. Chandler was dressed like Don Johnson from Miami Vice. She remembered the look on his face when she came down the stair. She was thin and wearing a tight black dress. After listening to Rachel Chandler ended up in the ER after she'd accidentally cut off his toe.   
  
  
  
Chandler came back to her house after that and stayed the night. Monica had been in her room crying and he'd heard her on his way to the bathroom. He knocked lightly on her door. She was surprised to see him outside her door. He smiled at her and asked her why she was crying. She let him in and the two of them sat on the edge of her bed. She ended up confessing her feelings to him. Telling him she liked him alot and because she listened to Rachel and tried to flirt she'd ended up cutting off his toe. He had reached over and gently brushed away her tears. He told her it had been an accident to forget about it and that he liked her too. He slowly leaned in giving her ,her first real kiss.   
  
  
  
  
After he left returning to NYU with Ross he called her a few times and they talked for hours. He surprised her by coming home with Ross for Christmas. They spent the whole week he was there together. On Christmas Eve Monica experienced another first with Chandler. Ross was out with Carol and her parents were at her dad's office Christmas party so her and Chandler had the house to themselves. They were snuggled up by the fireplace. Chandler looked over at her and caught her staring at him. He smiled telling her she looked beautiful in the glow from the fire then he leaned in and kissed her.   
  
  
  
  
Their kissing got passionate and Monica felt herself gently laying back. Chandler had moved to her neck kissing it softly as his hands caressed her body. She was nervous but she felt safe with Chandler. She told him this would be her first time. He asked her if she was sure she wanted to continue. She smiled and nodded knowing in her heart Chandler was the one she wanted to give her flower to. Her first time had been everything she wanted it to be. Chandler was gentle and went slowly not wanting to hurt her. Afterwards they laid in each others arms. Chandler smiled down at her asking her if she was okay. She smiled and said she was terrific.   
  
  
Monica looked at her wedding ring. She smiled she had no idea then that, that night she giving her flower to her future husband.   
  
  
  
Only her and Chandler knew about that night. She had wanted to tell Rachel but because of her bad habit of gossiping she didn't. Ross was clueless too. Monica thought if he knew he'd probably kill Chandler.   
  
  
Monica sighed sadly as she picked up a tiny hospital bad out of the box. Baby girl Bing was written on it. About a month after being with Chandler on Christmas Eve Monica began to feel sick throwing up alot, getting dizzy, and she was tired alot. She figured it was just the flu. Rachel had it the week before and she thought she'd caught it but 2 weeks passed and she was still sick and she hadn't gotten her period yet she started to fear she was pregnant. She took a home pregnancy test and when it was positive she sat down on the edge of the tub and cried.   
  
  
  
She hid her pregnancy from everyone. She wanted to tell Chandler but she was afraid to. She was afraid of what he might say or do. So she kept quiet. She wore baggy clothes once she started to show. Everything was fine until her mom walked into the bathroom one day and caught her looking at her stomach. Judy had been horrified demanded to know how far along she was and who the father was. Judy was shocked when Monica told her she was six months and the father was Ross's college roommate Chandler Bing.   
  
  
  
  
Judy made Monica tell Rachel and she was going to Florida for a few months to help Judy care for her sick grandma but she was really leaving to have her baby. So the two of them left Long Island for a few months. Judy forbid Monica from telling Chandler about the baby or from seeing him again. On July 15th 1989 Monica gave birth to a baby girl. She was a month early. Monica had heard her cry but she never got to see her. Later on she went to see her baby. She had insisted that the baby have Chandler's last name. When she got there she didn't see baby girl Bing anywhere. It was then that her mom told her that her baby had died. Monica cried for days over her baby girl. All she had of her was her little hospital bracelet and her birth certificate.   
  
  
  
  
Monica couldn't help thinking about that little baby girl she lost 13 years ago. Especially after finding out she was pregnant. She hated herself right now. She'd lived across from Chandler for years then they got together. Then he moved in with her and married her and yet she never told him he had been a father that his little girl had died. He was going to hate her. She'd probably lose him forever. Monica set her hand on her stomach and began to cry. She heard keys jingling and the door open. She heard his voice. "Mon, Honey you home" he yelled out. Monica quickly hid the box under the bed and wiped her face.   
  
  
  
  
Chandler walked into their bedroom. "Hey honey" he said smiling as he kissed her softly. Monica took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing" she said to herself. "Chandler, sweeite we need to talk." She told him.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Telling The Truth....Monica tells Chandler about his daughter and is their daughter really dead? .....Coming Soon!  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay new story! I've had this idea for quite awhile and I finally decided to write it. I've read fics where Chandler was Mon's first but I don't think I've ever read one where she had his baby. So I decided to do it! There will be a few surprises along the way and Judy will have a pretty big part in this story as will the rest of the gang! Well I hope you all like it! Pretty please read and review! Thanx!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Telling The Truth

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for about 2 years and are trying to have a baby. Ross and Rachel are engaged. Emma is about 5 months old. Joey and Phoebe are living together.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC.  
  
  
Title: When We Were Young  
  
Summery: Monica and Chandler have a secret, and Monica has one of her own.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Telling The Truth  
  
  
  
Chandler sat down on the bed beside. "Mon, sweetie is everything okay" he asked. Monica sighed softly. "No Chandler, not really" she whispered. "Honey what's wrong" he asked. She pulled out the pregnancy test from her robe pocket and showed it to him. He looked at it and smiled. "We're gonna have a baby" he whispered. She nodded her eyes filling with tears. "Isn't this a good thing" he asked upon seeing her tears.   
  
  
  
  
Monica got up and walked over to her dresser. She looked at the wedding picture sitting on it. Both her and Chandler were smiling. Chandler got up and crossed the room to her. "Monica what's wrong I thought you'd be happy you wanted to have a baby for so long" he said as he wrapped his arms around her. Monica stood there silently for awhile "I had a baby" she spat out. Chandler pulled away from her. He looked at her. "You what!" he asked "When, with who" he questioned. She looked at him. "With you" she whispered. "Me!" he spat out. "How can you stand there and lie Monica don't you think I'd remember having a child with you" he said as he stormed out of the bedroom.  
  
  
  
  
Monica followed him out to the living room. "Chandler please I'm not lying just give me a chance to explain" she pleaded. He looked at her. "Tell me this then if we had a baby where is it huh Monica what did you do abort it because you thought I'd freak out" he asked. Monica was crying now. "No Chandler I'd never do that " she cried. "Please come back in the bedroom so I can tell you everything okay" she pleaded. Chandler sighed. "Alright, fine" he said waking back to the bedroom and sitting down on the bed.   
  
  
  
  
  
Monica sat down beside him. "Chandler do you remember what happened between us on Christmas Eve back in 1988" she asked. Chandler nodded. "It was the first time we made love" he whispered. "Well about a month later I found out I was pregnant" she said softly. He looked at her with wide eyes. "Oh my God your first time and I knock you up" he whispered. "How come you never told me" he asked. " I wanted to but I was afraid of what you'd say or do so I just hid it from everyone but my mom found out" she answered. Chandler saw her eyes filling with tears again. "What did she do to you" he asked gently. "She forbid me from telling you about the baby or from seeing you again" she told him. "She made me go away with her" she whispered.   
  
  
  
  
  
Monica looked at him "Our little girl was born a month early on July 15th 1989 I heard her cry but I never got to see her, I went to the nursery and asked for baby girl Bing but she wasn't there" she whispered as she began to cry. "Baby girl Bing" Chandler whispered. "Yeah I insisted she have your last name" she said. " I went back to my room and my mom told me my baby had died" she cried. "I know I had plenty of opportunities over the years to tell you about our baby girl and I don't know why I didn't " she whispered. "I love you Chandler with all my heart but I won't blame you if you want to walk out and never look back" she said softly.  
  
  
  
  
Chandler gently brushed away Monica's tears. "Mon I can't say I'm not upset but I can say I love you" he whispered. "I'm not leaving you not now, not ever" he said. She looked up at him her eyes still misty with tears. "What about the baby" she asked. "What about it" he replied. "Do you ....do you want it" she asked. Chandler wrapped his arms around her. "Of course I do" he whispered kissing the top of her head.  
  
  
  
Ross walked into the apartment. "Mon, Chandler you guys home" he called out. Chandler stood up and helped Monica to her feet. "We're here Ross" Chandler answered as they walked out to the living room. Ross smiled "Hey Mon, Mom called she wants us to come over this afternoon and help clean out the attic" he told her. "Mom says that way we can take what we want so it doesn't get thrown out." he added. Monica nodded. "Okay let me get dressed" she said as she went back to her room.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later the three of them headed to Long Island to the Gellers.  
  
  
Chapter 3: Finding Out....Monica finds out something about her baby....Coming Soon!  
  
  
Authors Note: Wow thanks for all the great reviews! Here's chapter 2 hope you all like as much as the first one! Pretty please read and review! Thanx! 


	3. Chapter 3:Finding Out

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for about 2 years and are trying to have a baby. Ross and Rachel are engaged. Emma is about 5 months old. Joey and Phoebe are living together.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC.  
  
  
Title: When We Were Young  
  
Summery: Monica and Chandler have a secret, and Monica has one of her own.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Finding Out  
  
  
Monica, Chandler and Ross stood on the porch of Judy and Jack Geller's house. Monica rang the bell and a moment later the door opened. "Ross, Monica" Judy said with a smile. She let them in. "Jack get down here the kids are here" she called to her husband. Jack came down the stairs. "Ross and my little Harmonica" he said hugging his children. "Chandler I see you got stuck coming to huh" he said hugging his son in law. Chandler smiled. "No, I don't mind helping" he answered.   
  
  
  
The trio followed Jack and Judy up to the attic. "Eww its so dusty up here" Monica complained. "Well its an attic what did you expect" Ross replied. "Oh shut up" she said as she walked over to a stack of boxes and began going through one. Monica started to laugh. "Look at this" she giggled. "What is it" Chandler asked looking at the object in Monica's hand. "Its Ross's lunch box he glued dinosaurs all over it" she told him. "Okay" Chandler answered looking at Ross. He snatched it from her. "Hey I loved that lunch box" he whined.  
  
  
  
Ross pulled something out of his box. "Hey Chandler get a load of Monica's brownie uniform" he giggled holding it up. Monica grabbed the rather large uniform. "Stop it you jerk" she yelled. " I'm gonna tell mom" he replied sticking his tongue out at her. Chandler laughed "So this is what I missed out on growing up an only child" he said watching his wife and brother in law. "Shut up" they both yelled.   
  
  
  
Chandler shook his head and began to go through the box in front of him. He pulled out a few baby pictures. He smiled. "Hey Mon is this you" he asked showing her the pictures. Monica looked at the photos one was a newborn and the other a toddler. "No that's not me" she answered. She looked at them again. She gasped "Oh my God" she whispered. "It...it can't be" she said as she stared at the baby in the photos.   
  
  
  
Monica grabbed the photos and ran from the attic. She found her mom in the kitchen making snacks. "She's alive isn't she" Monica said. Judy turned to look at her. "Who darling" she asked. "My baby mom!" she yelled. "Chandler found these in a box up in the attic" she yelled showing her the photos. Judy looked at them and then at her. "Shh Chandler will hear you" she snapped. "He knows mom I told him" she shouted. "Is it true mom is that our little girl" she asked on the verge of tears.   
  
  
  
Judy took a deep breath. "Yes" she whispered. "Why mom why would you let me believe my baby was dead" Monica cried. "I...I thought I was doing what was best for you Monica" Judy answered. "I was 20 years old when I got pregnant with Ross, I love your brother very much but there was so much I didn't get to do, so much I didn't get to experience because I was such a young mother I didn't want you to have to go through that plus I was engaged to your dad you were alone" she added. "You made it so I was alone you forbid me to tell Chandler about his daughter!" Monica snapped. "I can't believe you thought me thinking my baby was dead was best for me" she yelled.  
  
  
  
  
Monica was crying now. "Where is she mom where's my baby" she cried. "Christina is fine Monica she's being raised by a great couple here in Long Island" Judy whispered. Monica looked at her. "Christina" she asked a bit surprised. Judy nodded "The couple kept the name you gave her Christina Muriel" she said. "Who mom who are they" she asked. "Their names are David and Lisa Falconer" Judy said softly. "They're a great couple Monica and they love Christine like their own" she added. "Well she's not theirs she mine and Chandler's" Monica cried. "Where do they live" Monica asked. "Monica sweeite don't do this let it go" Judy told her. "You're happy, you're married and you and Chandler will have children someday" Judy said gently.   
  
  
  
  
Monica sighed. "Try in 7 months mom" she spat out. "What" Judy asked a little confused. "I'm pregnant" Monica whispered. Judy smiled. "See you'll have a baby" she said. "I know mom but Christina is my baby too, I've thought about her everyday for the last 13 years, I thought about her every time I looked at Chandler , and I thought about her today when I found out I was pregnant" Monica cried. "Chandler and I deserve to know our little girl" she added  
  
  
  
  
Judy sighed softly. "Fine" she whispered. She walked out to the living room. Monica followed her. Judy opened a drawer in Jack's desk . She rummaged through it pulling out a piece of paper. She handed it to Monica. "Here's the Falconers address" she said. "OI want you to think about it before you decide to use it, Christina has been happy with them for 13 years do you real y want to destroy that" she asked. "I'm her mother and Chandler is her father we have every right to see her especially since neither of us said we wanted to give her up" she added.  
  
  
  
Monica left her mother standing there and went back up to the attic. She stood there watching Chandler and Ross laughing and going through boxes. She looked down at the piece of paper in her hand and back at her husband. She walked over to him. "Chandler" she whispered. He looked up and saw Monica standing there clutching a piece of paper and crying. He stood up. "Honey are you okay" he asked. Ross noticed her tears too. "Mon what's wrong are you and mom fighting again" he asked. "No Ross everything is okay" she lied. She wasn't quite ready to tell her brother or her friends yet. She took Chandler's hand. "Can we go talk" she asked. He nodded.   
  
  
  
  
Monica led him downstairs and outside. They sat down on the porch swing. "Hey I thought Ross said you broke this" Chandler said with a smile. "Yeah dad fixed it" she whispered. "Chandler you know those baby pictures you found" she asked. "Yeah what about them" he answered. "They're...they're her Chandler our baby she's alive" Monica cried "What!? Are you...you sure" he asked. Monica nodded. "My mom told me everything Christina is right here in Long Island" she whispered. "Christina our daughter's name is Christina" Chandler said softly. "Yeah the couple that has her kept the name I gave her Christina Muriel" she told him.   
  
  
  
Chandler looked at her. "Muriel huh why'd I ever tell you my middle name its awful" he said smiling at her. "Oh please like Elaine is any better" she whispered. She looked at the piece of paper in her hand. "This is her address Chandler" she told him. "What are you going to do with it" he asked gently. "I...I want to see her Chandler she should know us, her soon to be baby sister or brother, Uncle Ross, Aunt Rachel, Uncle Joey, and Aunt Phoebe" Monica told him. "She deserves to know how much her real family loves her" she said beginning to cry again.  
  
  
  
  
Chandler took her in his arms and held her. "If we see her Monica we'll have to tell everybody about us" he whispered. "So I mean we are married now" she answered. "Are you sure this is what you really want" Chandler asked her. He felt her nod against his chest. "Okay we'll tell the gang about Christina and we'll make arrangements to see her" he whispered kissing the top of her head. "Thank you Chandler" she whispered. "I love you" she said. "There's no thanks needed Mon she's my baby too" he told her softly. "and I love you too" he added.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Meet Christina.....Chandler and Monica tell the gang about Christina, What will their reaction be and they make plans to go see their baby. How will the meeting go? Coming Soon!!!!   
  
  
Authors Note: Okay here's chapter #3 I hope you all like it! Again thanks for the great reviews! As always all suggestions ands ideas welcome. Pretty please read and review! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone!! 


	4. Chapter 4:Meet Christina

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for about 2 years and are trying to have a baby. Ross and Rachel are engaged. Emma is about 5 months old. Joey and Phoebe are living together.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC. The Falconers and Christina are mine.  
  
  
Title: When We Were Young  
  
Summery: Monica and Chandler have a secret, and Monica has one of her own.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4:Meet Christina  
  
  
  
It had been a couple of days since Chandler and Monica had found out their daughter was still alive. Monica had left her parents house with out saying a word to her mother.   
  
Monica was very nervous about telling the gang about Christina. She'd already cleaned her apartment twice. She sighed softly as she wandered into her bedroom to change. She heard the door open. She went back out to the living room. She greeted Chandler with a nervous smile. "Hi honey" she said softly. He walked over to her hugging her. "Mon try to relax" he whispered. "These are our friends, our family they'll be shocked at first but it will be okay" he said softly.   
  
  
  
Ross walked in with Rachel who was carrying Emma in her baby carrier. Rachel smiled "Hey you two" she said warmly. Monica smiled "Hey Rach" she said. "And hello to you Emma" she giggled kissing her niece's forehead. Joey and Phoebe walked in behind them. "Hey Mon is there any food I'm hungry" Joey whined.   
  
  
  
Monica suddenly became more nervous. Chandler noticed and gently took her hand. "Umm Joe we'll eat later okay first Mon and I need to talk to you" he told them. "Oh my God Monica's pregnant!" Phoebe exclaimed. Monica looked at her with wide eyes. "How'd you know" she whispered. Phoebe smiled "I'm psychic remember" she giggled. Everyone started to crowd around her congratulating her.   
  
  
  
Chandler gently pulled Monica away. "Guys please Monica is pregnant but" he stopped. "But this isn't my first baby" Monica whispered. The four friends looked at her in shock. "Monica what do you mean" Ross asked her. "I...I have a daughter" she told him. "Where is she and who's the father" Rachel asked. Monica looked at her bestfriend and future sister in law. "Chandler" she whispered.   
  
  
  
  
Ross looked from his sister to his brother in law. "What the hell is going on here" he asked. "If you two have a baby where is she" he added. Monica took a deep breath. "Okay I'm going to tell you guys everything." She said. She looked at Ross and Rachel "Do you remember the Thanksgiving I accidentally cut off Chandler's toe" she asked them. They both nodded. "Well later that night I was in my room crying Chandler came in and we talked then he kissed me" she whispered. She looked at Ross "Then you two went back to NYU and I spoke with Chandler on the phone several times" she said.   
  
  
  
  
Monica knew the next part would be hard. "Chandler came home with you for Christmas to surprise me then on Christmas Eve you were out with Carol and mom and dad went to dad's office Christmas party" she said softly. "So Chandler and I had the house to ourselves and well we...we slept together" she whispered.  
  
  
  
  
Ross glared at Chandler. "Dude you slept with my sister!" he asked. Monica put her hand on Ross's shoulder. "Ross please let me finish" she told him gently. "A month later I found out I was pregnant I never told anyone but mom found out"   
"So you slept with my sister and left her alone to take care of YOUR baby" Ross snapped at Chandler. Monica looked at Ross "That's not how it was he never knew about the baby Mom forbid me to talk to or see Chandler" she answered.   
  
  
  
Chandler wrapped his arms around Monica. "And If I had known I never would have left Monica alone to care for our child I would have been there for both her and the baby" he said. " I've always loved your sister Ross I'd never do anything to hurt her" he finished.   
  
  
  
  
Monica looked at Rachel "Remember when I told you I was going with my mom to help her care for my sick grandmother" she asked. Rachel nodded. "Yeah' she whispered. "Well I really went away to have my baby, she was born on July 15th 1989 I named her Christina Muriel Bing I heard her cry but I never got to see her" Monica whispered tears starting to fill her eyes. She then turned to Ross "Mom told me my baby had died but she didn't" she whispered. "When we were cleaning out the attic Chandler found some pictures of her and I questioned mom about it Ross, my daughter is living in Long Island" she said. Ross was stunned "Mom did...did that to you" he asked. Monica nodded.   
  
  
  
  
Chandler looked at his friends. "Monica and I are going to meet Christina tomorrow afternoon" he told them "We talked to the Falconers and explained everything to them and we told them we aren't trying to take Christina away from them we just want to get to know her" he added.   
  
  
  
  
Rachel gave Monica a small smile. "I can't believe you gave away your flower and never told me" she said. "I know!" Monica answered. "Believe me I wanted to" she added. "Well I'm glad you got your dream" Rachel said. "What do you mean my dream" Monica asked. "Oh come on Mon you told me all the time how you wanted to give your flower to the man you were going to marry and you did" she said smiling at Chandler. Monica blushed a little at Rachel's statement.  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey nudged Chandler "So we were roommates for 6 years and friends for 9 years and you couldn't tell me you'd slept with Monica" he said with a grin. "Look Joey I didn't tell anyone okay Monica has always been special to me I wouldn't have felt right bragging about it" Chandler answered.   
  
Chandler and Monica spent the evening answering all of the gangs questions about their relationship and the baby.  
  
  
  
  
The next afternoon Chandler and Monica walked up the path to the door of a nice cozy two story home. Monica squeezed Chandler's hand as she rang the doorbell. The door opened and a girl was standing there. Monica looked at her and then at Chandler. It was their daughter Christina. She had Monica's long dark hair and Chandler's deep blue eyes. "Hi" she said smiling at the couple standing in front of her. She had Chandler's smile too. "Umm hi is your mom home" Monica asked nervously. "Sure" she said. "Mom some couple is here to see you" she hollered.   
  
  
  
A woman a few years older than Monica appeared at the door. "Hi we're Monica and Chandler Bing" Monica greeted nervously. Lisa smiled she was nervous too. "I'm Lisa my husband is in the den please come in" she said letting them in. Monica looked around "Wow this a beautiful and very clean home you have" she whispered. Lisa smiled "Thank you Christina keeps it clean she loves to clean" Lisa answered. Chandler smiled "Just like her mother" he thought.   
  
  
  
They followed Lisa into the den. "David honey these are the Bings" she told him. He nodded. "Hello I'm Lisa's husband David" he said shaking their hands. "Have a seat and I'll call Christina" He called for her and she came into the room. "Yes daddy" the girl answered. "Sweeite remember on your birthday mom and I told you we adopted you when you were a baby" he asked. She nodded. "Well sweeite this is Chandler and Monica Bing your birth parents." He finished. Christina just stood there looking at the Bings.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Getting To Know The Bings...Christina has just met Chandler and Monica how will she react? Will she get to know the Bings? Coming Soon!!  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Hey all! Happy Christmas Eve!! Hope Santa brings you what you want tonight! I'm hoping for Matthew Perry and Matt LeBlanc...Hey I've been a good girl you never know! LOL WooHoo Friends is coming back for Season 10!! YAY! Anyway here's chapter 4 I hope you all like it! Pretty please make Christmas Merry read and review!!   
MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5:Getting To Know The Bings

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for about 2 years and are trying to have a baby. Ross and Rachel are engaged. Emma is about 5 months old. Joey and Phoebe are living together.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC. The Falconers and Christina are mine.  
  
  
Title: When We Were Young  
  
Summery: Monica and Chandler have a secret, and Monica has one of her own.  
  
Chapter 5: Getting To Know The Bings  
  
  
Christina just stood there looking at the Bings. "Why are you here" she asked breaking the silence. Monica gave her a small smile. "We're here because we wanted to meet you" she answered. "Yeah right like you'd really want to meet me" Christina snapped. "You got rid of me so why would you want to meet me" she cried. "We didn't get rid of you sweeite we were told you had died after you were born" Chandler told her gently. Christina glared at him. "Could you be lying more" she yelled as she ran from the room in tears.  
  
  
  
Lisa ran after her leaving Chandler and Monica with her husband David. He looked at the couple "I'm sorry she's never been this rude before" he told them. Christina had inherited Chandler's sarcasm. "Its okay David" Chandler answered. "I understand how it feels to have parents you think didn't want you" he added. Monica gave Chandler's hand a light squeeze. She knew he'd understand she knew about his awful childhood.   
  
  
  
  
Christina came back in with Lisa behind her. "I'm sorry" she whispered. "Its okay honey" Monica said softly. "I sort of told my bestfriend that I was adopted and she told everybody so now the kids call me baby girl nobody" Christina whispered fighting her tears. Monica nodded "I know how it feels I was, well I was fat when I was a kid and everybody called me Moby Monica, Gross out Geller , and fat cow they'd ask me to moo for them" she said "and my bestfriend Rachel was and still is the biggest gossip I know" she added.  
  
  
  
  
Chandler smiled at Christina it was like looking at a mini Monica. " I know how it feels to have parents you thought didn't want you" he told her. She looked at him. "You were adopted too" she asked. "No but my mother was never around she was too bust writing romance novels and when I was 9 my parents divorced and my dad moved to Vegas I didn't see him again until my wedding day so I spent most holidays and birthdays alone" he told her.   
  
  
  
  
Christina smiled she was starting to like them. "So what do you guys do for a living" she asked. Monica smiled "I'm a chef" she said with pride. Christina giggled "I love to cook I got an A in Home Economics' she informed them. "I work in an office building I work with computers and numbers " Chandler told her. She smiled "Cool I love computers I like surfing the net" she told him. Christina looked at them "Umm can I ask you something" she asked. They both nodded "Anything sweeite" Monica answered. "Do you...you have any kids" she asked. "No but Monica is pregnant" Chandler said setting his hand on her stomach. "Did...did you really think I was dead" she asked   
  
  
  
  
Monica nodded. "Yes sweetie we did because I was so young when I had you my mom thought I would be better off with out you so she told me you had died" she whispered tears filling her eyes. "How old were you" Christina asked. "I was 19 and Chandler was 21" Monica replied. Chandler saw Monica getting upset. "Umm Christina why don't you tell us about yourself" he suggested.   
  
  
  
  
Christina smiled "Okay I'm in 7th grade my favorite subject is science I love dinosaurs" she said. Chandler rolled his eyes "Another Ross" he thought. "My bestfriend's name is Courteney we hang out all the time we both think Brad Pitt and Joey Tribbiani from Days Of Our Lives are total hotties" Christina said blushing a little. Monica smiled "We know Joey he's Chandler's bestfriend they were roommates until he moved in with me" she told her.   
  
  
  
  
Christina looked at her with wide eyes. "No way! You know Joey Tribbiani!!" she exclaimed. Monica and Chandler nodded. "Wow that's so cool" Christina replied. Chandler looked at her. "Maybe you could come over sometime if you want to and you could meet him" he told her. "Really!" she squealed. Chandler nodded "Only if its okay with your mom and dad" he answered. "Oh could I mom please" Christina pleaded. Lisa sighed softly. "I guess its okay honey" she whispered.   
  
  
  
Christina hugged Lisa. "Thank you Mom and don't worry I love you" she whispered. Lisa just nodded. "Mom are you mad because I like the Bings" she asked softly. "No honey of course not they are your birth parents I'm glad you like them and you should get to know them sweeite" she said hugging her. Christina turned back to the Bings. "When can I come over" she asked with a smile. Monica smiled "Well is tonight too soon" she asked. "You could come over for a few hours I'll cook dinner and you can me everybody" she added. Christina looked at Lisa. "Can I mom" she asked. Lisa smiled "Sure sweeite if that's what you want" she whispered.   
  
  
  
  
Christina left the room to get her coat and as she did Lisa began to cry. Monica walked over to her. "Lisa" she whispered. "I'm not trying to take her from you please believe me, Chandler and I we just want to know our daughter that's all" she told her. Lisa looked at her. "I...I know you're her mother but I love her, Christina was a gift from god" she whispered. "David and I tried to have a child for 3 years with no luck the doctors we went to said we wouldn't be able to have any children so when we got Christina she meant everything to us" she told her.  
  
  
  
  
Monica hugged her. "I know you love her and you are her mother maybe more than me you've raised her for the past 13 years and even though she was taken from me I'm glad she ended up with such loving parents" Monica said softly. Lisa gave her a small smile. "Thank you" she whispered. "Christina always wanted a sister or brother" she added. Monica smiled "Yes and she's welcome to see him or her any time and so are the two of you" she paused "You guys are welcome to come over for dinner too I'd like you to meet everyone too" she said.  
  
  
  
  
Lisa smiled. "Thank you but maybe some other time this is Christina's time" she answered. Christina came in the room with her jacket and back pack purse. "Ready" she said with a smile. Lisa hugged her "Okay sweeite you behave for the Bings" she whispered. "Don't worry mom I will" she answered. Chandler looked at Lisa "We'll bring her home in a few hours" he told them. "Thank you' she replied. Monica hugged her again. "No thank you and David for everything" she whispered.   
  
  
Chandler, Monica and Christina left and headed back to their apartment.  
  
  
Chapter 6: This is Everybody....Christina meets the gang ...Coming Soon!!  
  
  
Author's Note: Hey all! Here's chapter 5 I hope you like it! I know Christina is getting aquatinted with her new family rather quickly but heck it has to happen huh! LOL I was trying to decide if something should happen to Christina's adoptive parents and she ends up having to move in with Chandler ands Monica? What do you all think? All ideas and suggestions welcome. Pretty Please Read and review!   
  
Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!!! 


	6. Chapter 6: This Is Everybody

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for about 2 years and are trying to have a baby. Ross and Rachel are engaged. Emma is about 5 months old. Joey and Phoebe are living together.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC. The Falconers and Christina are mine.  
  
  
Title: When We Were Young  
  
Summery: Monica and Chandler have a secret, and Monica has one of her own.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: This is Everybody  
  
  
  
Chandler opened the door. Christina stepped in and looked around. "Wow this place is as clean as my house" she said with a grin. Monica smiled "I have and obsession with cleaning" she said with a small giggle. Christina walked over to look at some photos that sat on the shelf near the tv. She smiled as she looked at their wedding picture. "You were a beautiful bride Monica" she said. Monica smiled. "Thank you sweeite" she replied. Christina picked up a picture of Chandler and Monica sitting on a big orange couch with 4 other people one of them being Joey. "Oh my God its Joey you're sitting next to Joey" she exclaimed.   
  
  
  
  
Chandler laughed. "Yeah that's Central Perk the little coffee place we showed you" he told her. "That blonde on Joey's lap is his girlfriend Phoebe, the guy next to her is Monica's brother Ross he's a paleontologist and that's his fiancée Rachel" he added. "Christina smiled. "Do you think Ross will talk about dinosaurs with me" she asked. Chandler nodded. "He'd love it we all sort of find it to be boring" he chuckled. "So do my mom and dad" she told him.   
  
  
  
  
Monica walked toward the kitchen. "So what's your favorite food Christina" she asked. Christina walked to the kitchen. " I love lasagna" she giggled. "My specialty" Monica giggled as she started to take the ingredients out. "Can I help" Christina asked. "You don't have to honey you're a guest" Monica answered. "I know but I love to cook plus you're pregnant you shouldn't have to do it all by yourself" she said. Monica smiled "That's so sweet, you can help me if you really want to" she told her.  
  
  
  
  
Chandler smiled as he watched them in the kitchen. He picked up the phone and called Ross letting him and Rachel know about dinner and he was about to go across the hall to let Joey and Phoebe know but Joey walked in with Pheebs right behind him. "Dude I smell lasagna!" he said.  
  
  
  
  
Christina stared at him with wide eyes. "Oh my God Joey Tribbiani" she squealed. Joey smiled. "How you doin" he said with grin. Christina blushed. "Joey that's enough" Monica told him. "This is Christina" she said. "Christina this Joey and Phoebe" she told her. Joey gave her a small smile. "Oh, umm hi" he said. Christina smiled "Hi I so love you on Days of Our Lives" she giggled. Joey grinned "Really you watch Days" he asked. She nodded. "Yep my VCR is set to record it everyday I watch it after school" she pauses "Could I maybe get two autographs one for me and one for my bestfriend Courteney" she asked. Joey smiled "Of course you can" he said.   
  
  
  
  
  
Joey ran out of the apartment and came back a minute later with two autographed photos sighed *with love Joey Tribbiani* He handed them to Christina. "Thank you" she whispered. "You're very welcome" he replied giving her a small hug. Christina giggled.   
  
  
  
Ross and Rachel walked in with Emma. Christina smiled "Oh she is so cute" she said. Monica smiled "She sure is that's my little niece Emma and this is my brother Ross and his fiancée' Rachel" Monica told her. Christina "Oh the big gossip" she giggled. "Hey" Rachel whined. "What its true" Monica said with a smile. "But still" Rachel pouted. Monica giggled. "Okay come on lets eat" she said.  
  
  
  
  
Everyone sat around the table eating Monica's delicious lasagna and getting to know Christina. Christina smiled at Ross. "So Chandler says you're a paleontologist" She said. Ross smiled. "Yes I am" he answered. "I love science and dinosaurs" she told him. "Cool finally someone that won't find me boring" Ross replied. "So what do you do Rachel" Christina asked. Rachel smiled. "Well I work for Ralph Lauren" Rachel answered. "Wow that sounds cool" Christina replied. Rachel smiled "It is maybe I'll take you to my office sometime" Rachel told her.   
  
  
  
  
Christina was having a great time she smiled at Phoebe. "Monica says you sing and play guitar" she said. "Phoebe nodded. "Would you like to hear something" she asked. Christina nodded. Phoebe grabbed her guitar and played Smelly Cat for her. Christina smiled. "I love that song" Phoebe smiled "Oh Yay me! I have a fan" she giggled.   
  
  
  
Monica sighed. "Its getting late we better get Christina home" she whispered. Christina smiled "Okay but can I come over again" she asked. Chandler nodded. "Of course you're welcome here anytime" he answered. Christina hugged Phoebe, Joey, Ross, and Rachel. She kissed Emma on the forehead. "Bye guys I had fun hanging out with all of you" she said. They all smiled and said "ditto"  
  
  
  
Later that night after they'd dropped Christina off. Chandler and Monica laid in bed. Monica snuggled up to Chandler. "Can you believe it honey we found out Christina and we're gonna have a baby" she whispered. "I know could things be any more perfect" he chuckled. "I love you" Monica said softly. "I Love you too" Chandler answered.  
  
  
Chapter 7: She Needs You....Something happened in Christina's life can Monica and Chandler help her through it. 


	7. Chapter 7:She Needs You

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for about 2 years and are trying to have a baby. Ross and Rachel are engaged. Emma is about 5 months old. Joey and Phoebe are living together.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC. The Falconers, Christina, and Dr. Sheffield are mine.  
  
  
Title: When We Were Young  
  
Summery: Monica and Chandler have a secret, and Monica has one of her own.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: She Needs You  
  
  
  
  
A couple of months have passed. Christina spent every other weekend with Chandler and Monica. She'd become really close to them and their friends. Monica even let Christina come with them when she had her sonogram. She was fascinated by seeing Monica's baby on the screen. She couldn't wait until Monica had the baby which would be in 5 months. Christina also spent time with Joey getting a personal tour of the Days sets. Rachel took her to work and she even got to take home a couple outfits. She loved going to the Museum of Natural History with Ross and Phoebe was teaching her how to play guitar. She loved baby-sitting for Ben and Emma. Christina had never been happier she had two families that loved her.   
  
  
  
  
Monica was sitting on the couch with her had resting on her small stomach. In her other hand was a book called What To Expect When You're Expecting. It had been 13 years since she'd been pregnant so she decided to refresh her memory. The phone began to ring. Monica set the book down and answered. "Hello" she said into the phone. "Yes this is Monica Bing" she answered. "What, when are they okay" she asked. "Okay my husband and I will be down there as soon as we can" she said hanging up the phone.  
  
  
  
Chandler walked in. He saw Monica on the couch. "Hey honey" he said leaning down to kiss her. He saw the tears in her eyes. "Mon what's wrong" he asked. "Christina" she whispered. "Her and her parents were in a car accident" she told him. "They're at Beth Israel Hospital" she added. Chandler grabbed her hand. "Come on lets go" he said.   
  
  
  
Some time later Chandler and Monica made their way through the ER. "Excuse me we're looking for the Falconer family" Chandler told the nurse behind the admit desk. "Are you family" she asked. He nodded. "Yes we are" he answered. "Well the girl is okay just a broken leg and some bruises, the mother is in the ICU but I'm afraid the father didn't make it" she told them.  
  
  
  
  
Monica gasped when the nurse told her that David hadn't made it. The nurse looked at them. "I can take you to the girl if you'd like" she said. Monica nodded. She grabbed Chandler's hand and they followed her to a small room. They walked in and Christina was sitting on a gurney a purple cast on her leg and some scraps and bruises on her face and arms.   
  
  
  
  
"Christina" Monica said softly. Christina turned and looked at Monica and Chandler she was crying. "Monica, Chandler" she cried. They walked over to her and embraced her. "Sweeite what happened" Monica asked. "Dad took us to the movies we saw Enough, Carter from ER was in it he was a big jerk and Jennifer Lopez kicked her husband's butt at the end" she whispered. Monica gave her a small smile. "Yeah Chandler took me to see it and afterwards he hugged me ands told me he'd never hurt me like Mitch hurt Slim" she told her.   
  
  
  
  
Christina smiled a little. "That's sweet" she whispered. "Anyway after the movie we went to get pizza and we were on our way home when this car came out of no where running right in to us Mom hit her head on the windshield" she said softly. "Where are they Monica nobody will tell me anything" she cried. Monica sighed softly glancing at Chandler. He sat down beside her. "Honey your mom was hurt pretty bad she's up in the ICU" he whispered. "What about my dad" she asked. Chandler sighed "I'm sorry sweetie he was hurt real bad the doctors did everything they could but they couldn't save him" he told her gently.   
  
  
  
  
Christina stared at him for a minute before falling into Chandler's arms. "No" she cried "No, no, no" she sobbed. "Shh its okay sweetheart" Chandler whispered as he stroked her hair. A woman walked in "Hi I'm Dr. Sheffield" she said. "I'm Monica and that's my husband Chandler" Monica replied. Dr. Sheffield looked at Christina crying in Chandler's arms. "I take you're aware of Mr. Falconer's passing" she said softly. Monica nodded. "Umm how's Lisa" she asked. The doctor sighed. "I'm afraid it doesn't look good" she answered. "Mrs. Falconer sustained a severe head injury as well as internal bleeding" she added.  
  
  
  
  
Christina pulled away from Chandler and looked at her. "Is....is my mom going to die" she asked softly. Dr. Sheffield sighed softly. "It's too soon to tell honey the next 24 hours are critical" she told her. "Can...Can I see her" Christina asked. The doctor nodded "Of course." She answered.  
  
  
  
  
Chandler, Monica, and Christina followed the doctor up to the ICU. Lisa was laying motionless in a bed. Her head was bandaged and she had several tubes and wires attached to her. "Mom" Christina whispered. "I love you" she cried. Lisa opened her eyes. Christina bent down and carefully hugged her. Lisa looked from Christina to the Bings her eyes filled with sadness and fear. "Monica, Chandler" she whispered in a low scratchy voice. "Take...take care of Christina" she whispered "You're gonna be okay" Monica whispered her eyes filling with tears. "She needs you, you're all she has" Lisa whispered gasping a little. "Lisa please" Monica whimpered. "you'll be okay" she said.   
  
  
  
  
  
Lisa looked at Monica and Chandler with pleading eyes. "Please promise me you'll take care of our baby" she gasped. Monica began to cry. "We promise Lisa we promise" she cried. "Thank you Monica, Chandler" Lisa whispered. She looked at Christina "I love you baby always" she whispered gasping even more. Suddenly alarms started to sound. "Mom no please don't leave me" Christina cried.   
  
  
  
  
Several doctors and nurses pushed past them and began to work on Lisa. Christina was sobbing. Monica put her arms around her. She buried her face in Monica's shoulder. Some time later Dr. Sheffield approached them. ""I'm sorry" she whispered. "We did everything we could" she said. "I...I'm all alone" Christina sobbed. "No you're not sweeite you have Chandler, Joey, Phoebe, Ross, Rachel, and I" Monica whispered. "Thank...thank you Monica" she whispered hugging her.   
  
  
  
Monica sighed softly. She had her daughter back but this wasn't the way she wanted it. She and Chandler had been happy with the weekends but now they and Christina would have to adjust to a whole new life.   
  
  
Chapter 8: A Whole New Life...Christina and the Bings are adjusting to life together but is it all peaches and cream?....Coming Soon!   
  
  
Author's Note: Yep I decided to kill the Falconers and The Bings now have Christina by Lisa's request but things will not be good at first. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Pleas read and Review! Thanx! Happy New Year to you all! Be Safe! 


	8. Chapter 8: A Whole New Life

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for about 2 years and are trying to have a baby. Ross and Rachel are engaged. Emma is about 5 months old. Joey and Phoebe are living together.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC. The Falconers, Christina, and Dr. Sheffield are mine.  
  
  
Title: When We Were Young  
  
Summery: Monica and Chandler have a secret, and Monica has one of her own.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: A Whole New Life  
  
  
Chandler and Monica brought Christina home with them. She had cried most of the time. Monica sighed softly. "Come on sweeite you can sleep in Rachel's old room." she whispered. "But isn't that the baby's room" Christina asked. "Yeah it will be but he or she doesn't mind sharing" Monica answered with a small smile. Christina sighed. "Okay" she whispered as she silently walked to the spare bedroom. She sat down on the bed and burst into tears  
  
  
  
  
Monica walked in. She saw her crying. "Christina" She whispered. "Here's some stuff for you to sleep in" she said softly. She handed her a pair of her sweat pants and one of Chandler's tee shirts. "Thank you" Christina whispered taking them from her. "I'll let you change" Monica standing up and leaving her alone in the room. Christina had a hard time getting the sweats over her cast but she was finally able to get them on. She slipped the tee shirt over her head grabbed her crutches and made her way out to the living room.   
  
  
  
  
"Monica" she whispered. "Yes honey" Monica asked looking up at her. "Do you" she paused. "Do I what" Monica asked. "Nothing you'll think I'm being a baby" she whispered. "No I won't sweeite" Monica assured her. "Okay, do...do you have a stuffed animal I can sleep with I have one at home my dad gave me when I was little and when ever I'm sick, scared or sad it makes me feel better" she said softly. Monica frowned "I'm sorry sweeite I don't have any" she told her. "Oh okay" Christina whispered sadly.  
  
  
  
  
Chandler stood up and walked to his bedroom. He dug around in the closet until he found what he was looking for. He walked back out to the living room. "Christina" he whispered. She looked at him. "What" she said softly. "I have a stuffed animal you can have" he said showing her an old teddy bear. "His name is Bingabear I've had him since I was 5 years old he kept me company when I was alone which was most of my childhood" he told her as he handed it to her.   
  
  
  
  
Christina gave him a small smile. "Thank you Chandler" she whispered. "You're welcome honey" he answered. "I...I think I'll go to bed now" she whispered. She hugged Monica. "Night Monica" she whispered. "Night sweeite and if you need us for anything don't be afraid to wake us up okay" Monica said hugging her. Christina then hugged Chandler. "Night Chandler thanks again for Bingabear" she said softly. "Night sweetheart and you're welcome" he whispered hugging her. They watched her limp back to the bedroom closing the door behind her.   
  
  
  
  
A few days later Christina was getting ready to attend her parents funeral. She sighed as she looked at her self in the mirror. She pulled at her dark skirt. She took a deep breath and walked out of the bedroom. She gasped when she saw Chandler, Monica, Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe. They were all dressed in dark clothes. "Guys" she whispered. "You don't have to come" she said. Joey walked over to her. "We know but we want to" he whispered. "We all knew your parents we want to say goodbye as well as being there for you sweeite" he told her. Christina looked at them. "Thank you" she whispered. She was secretly relieved to know they'd all be there with her.  
  
  
  
  
After the funeral things changed for Christina. She moved in with Chandler and Monica. She brought her stuff from her old room. She was living in a room that wasn't hers. She missed her old room. She was changing schools which she hated. She didn't want to leave her old school and her bestfriend Courteney.   
  
  
  
Christina sighed as she got ready for her first day at her new school. "Christina hurry up you're gonna be late" Monica called out. Christina grabbed her book bag and slowly made her way to the kitchen table sitting down next to Chandler. "Chandler's gonna take you to school today" Monica said as she set a plate of pancakes in front of her. "I'm not hungry" Christina whispered. Monica sighed "Fine but at lease drink some juice" she said setting a glass of orange down. "No" Christina cried throwing the glass. "I don't want breakfast, I don't want juice, and I don't want Chandler taking me to school" she cried as she ran back to her room. Tears filled Monica's eyes as she knelt down and began to clean the mess.  
  
  
  
  
Chandler got up and walked to Christina's room. He knocked lightly before walking in. Christina was sitting on her bed crying. "Christina" he whispered. "What" she cried. "What was that all about" he asked sitting down beside her. "I miss my old room, I miss Courteney, I...I miss my mom and dad" she cried. Chandler sighed softly. "I know you do sweeite" he whispered. "Christina can I ask you something" he asked. She nodded. "Do you like Monica and I" he asked. She looked up at him. "No Chandler I love you and Monica" she whispered. Chandler smiled "We love you too, we know how hard this must be for you, its hard for us too" he said softly. "We all have to adjust to new things" he added.   
  
  
  
  
  
Christina sighed. "why did my mom and dad have to die why'd everything have to change" she whispered. Chandler brushed away her tears "I don't know honey" he whispered. "Can you do me a favor" he asked. Christina nodded. "Monica's pretty upset" he said softly. "Would you go talk to her let her know you two are okay" he asked. "Okay" she whispered. "She probably hates me though" she added. "No she doesn't" Chandler assured her. "Monica's not that type of person she's got a big heart she's just real emotional right now with the pregnancy and what's happening with you" he told her.   
  
  
  
Christina gave him a small smile. "Thank you Chandler" she whispered as she hugged him. "You're welcome sweetheart" he replied hugging her. She got up and walked out to the living room. She saw Monica in the kitchen washing dishes. She walked over to her. "Monica" she whispered. Monica turned around and Christina could tell she'd been crying. "I'm sorry Monica" she cried. "I never meant to make you cry" she whimpered. Monica hugged her. "Shh its okay honey" she whispered. "No its not I yelled at you and threw a glass" she cried. "I...I could have hurt the baby" she added. "Sweeite the baby and I are fine" Monica told her. "I know how hard it must be for you to adjust to a new home and a new school, everyone gets upset sometimes, hell I love Chandler with all my heart but sometimes I get upset with him" she said softly.  
  
  
  
  
Christina looked at her. "Thank you Monica" she whispered. "I love you" she said. "I promise to try to be better" she cried. Monica hugged her. "I love you too Christina and I know you will" she whispered.  
  
  
  
Chandler had been watching them from the other room. He smiled as he watched them hug. He hoped it meant that things would get better for Christina.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Fitting In...Christina has trouble at school plus she meets Monica's parents and Chandler's mother. How will they react.....Coming Soon!!  
  
  
Author's Note: Hi All here's chapter 8! I was rereading chapter 7 and realized I didn't mention *Enough* in the AN so I will now. I know its already out on video I got it for Christmas along with *Fools Rush In*... Matthew Perry baby!! YAY! Anyway I loved *Enough* so that's what I had them go see! Okay enough (no pun intended LOL) babbling. Hope you like this chapter. Chapter 9 to be up soon! Pretty please read and review! Thanx! 


	9. Chapter 9: Fitting In

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for about 2 years and are trying to have a baby. Ross and Rachel are engaged. Emma is about 5 months old. Joey and Phoebe are living together.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC. The Falconers, Christina, and Dr. Sheffield are mine.  
  
  
Title: When We Were Young  
  
Summery: Monica and Chandler have a secret, and Monica has one of her own.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Fitting In  
  
  
  
  
Christina was adjusting to living with the Bings. She still thought about her patents alot and once and while she'd have a nightmare about the accident. She still got to see Courteney. Sometimes she'd stay the night at Courteney's and sometimes Courteney would stay the night at the Bings. The only problem Christina had adjusting to was her new school and her new classmates.  
  
  
  
  
Christina sighed as she carried her lunch tray to the empty lunch table. A group of girls sat at the table next to her. A girl with long blonde hair looked at Christina and rolled her eyes. "Hey guys check out the new girl" she said loudly to her friends. Another girl with shorter blonde hair nodded. "Yeah my mom works with her mother" she told them. The girl with long blonde hair laughed "I hear her mother is a whore" she replied. "It's true Mandy" the girl with shorter blonde hair said. "My mom said she once dated a man old enough to be her father and that alot of guys come to the restaurant to see her" she added. Mandy laughed "You know I heard she was the product of a one night stand" she laughed pointing at Christina. "And then her mother threw her away like yesterday's garbage." she added. A third girl with dark hair giggled. "I've seen her mother and she's pregnant" she said. Mandy giggled. "She's probably such a whore she doesn't even know who the father is" All three girls laughed.   
  
  
  
  
  
Christina heard everything they said she sat there crying and pushing the food around on her tray she didn't feel like eating anymore. She spent the rest of the day avoiding those girls. She opened the door to her apartment. She saw Chandler sitting on the couch talking to a blonde woman she'd never seen before. Christina walked quickly past them and to her room. She heard Chandler calling her but she ignored him. She sat down on her bed and burst into tears. There was a soft knock on the door. She quickly wiped her face as Chandler walked in.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chandler sat down beside her. "Christina what's wrong did something happen at school today." he asked. "No school was fine" she lied. Chandler could tell something was bothering her but he didn't pressure her. He hoped she'd tell him about it at her own time. "Okay" he said. "Come on I want you to meet someone" he told her. She nodded and followed him to the living room. "Christina this is Nora Bing my mother, mom this is Christina" he said. "Hi darling" Nora said softly. Christina gave her a small smile. "Hi" she whispered. "You look like the lady that does all those Old Navy commercials" she said softly.   
  
  
  
  
Nora giggled. "I get that alot" she told her. "Chandler told me about your parents , it must be really hard having to adjust to new surroundings" she said gently. "It is" Christina whispered. "But Chandler and Monica are nice they've helped alot" she said. Nora smiled. "Yes I'm very proud of my little boy" she said patting Chandler's knee. "He's grown up to be a wonderful young man despite his awful childhood" she said. Chandler smiled a little. "Come on mom there were some good points" he assured her. Christina smiled. "Well I have homework to do but it was nice meeting you Mrs. Bing" she said softly. Nora smiled. "Please call me Nora" she said "And it was nice meeting you too" she added.  
  
  
  
  
Christina went to her room. She heard to Chandler and his mom talk awhile before she left. She sighed softly. She wanted to tell Chandler about the girls at school but for now she wouldn't.  
  
  
  
  
For the next several days Mandy and her crew constantly picked on Christina and talked about Monica and Chandler. Christina would come home every day race to her room and burst into tears. Chandler watched this go on for nearly a week and he was worried about her.   
  
  
  
Chandler knocked on the door before walking in Christina was curled up on the bed with Bingabear in her arms crying into her pillow. Chandler sat down beside her and stroked her hair. "Christina honey what's going on you've been coming home in tears all week" he whispered. Christina slowly sat up and looked at him. "I hate school and I hate Mandy and her two stupid friends" she cried. "Why sweetie" he asked. "They've been teasing me all week so today I punched Mandy" she said softly. "You didn't have to hit her honey" Chandler said softy. "Yes I did Chandler" she cried "Why" he asked. "Because the were talking about Monica" she whispered.  
  
  
  
  
Chandler looked at her. "They were" he asked. "Yeah they called her a whore" she whispered. "Mandy's friend Ashley her mom works with Monica so Ashley said that her mom said all these guys come to see Monica at work and that she dated a guy old enough to be her father" she cried. "They said you never loved Monica that the night I was conceived was a one night stand and you guys threw me away like yesterdays garbage" she whimpered. "They said Monica's such a whore she doesn't know who the father of her baby is" she finished.   
  
  
  
  
Monica had come in to the apartment and she heard them. She stood there listening to them. She stepped into the bedroom. Christina and Chandler looked up to see her standing there with tears in her eyes. "Christina sweetie I'm sorry for being the root of your problems at school" Monica whispered. Christina looked at her. "None of it is true is it Monica" she asked. "Well the only guys to come to see me at work are Chandler, Joey, and Ross., I did date a guy older than me but it didn't last" Monica told her. "This baby" she said placing her hand on her stomach "is Chandler's" she added as she sat down next to Chandler.   
  
  
  
"What about the night I was conceived" Christina asked. Chandler looked at her and then Monica. "I've loved Monica since the moment I met her she was so special with a big heart she went out of her way to please me a guy she just met" he said softly. "How" she asked. Chandler smiled. "I hate Thanksgiving food so Monica made me Macaroni and Cheese" he told her. "The night we made you was very special to me I never regretted a single moment of it" he added. Monica smiled "I feel the same way, it was always my dream for my first time to be with the man I was going to marry and I did even though I didn't know that back then and I never regretted a single moment of that night either" she said softly. "I loved you more than anything Christina I never threw you away you were taken from me" she added.   
  
  
  
  
Christina smiled a little. "Chandler's your lobster" she said. Chandler rolled his eyes. "Someone's been hanging out with Phoebe" he giggled. He looked at her. "Christina I'm proud of you for sticking up for Monica but next time don't fight tell us what's going on okay" he told her. Christina nodded. "Okay, I'm sorry Chandler I wanted to tell you the day I met your mom but I was too afraid to" she whispered. "You never have to be afraid to tell us anything Christina" he said as he hugged her.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Make Room For Baby...Monica has her baby. Will it cause problems for Christina...Coming Soon!  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay another Chapter done. I hope its good. I for one don't know. I sorta got stuck but the next chapter should be better Monica has her baby. Christina meets the Gellers and the baby may cause problems between Christina and the Bings. Well as always please read and review! Thanx! 


	10. Chapter 10: Make Room For Baby

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for about 2 years and are trying to have a baby. Ross and Rachel are engaged. Emma is about 5 months old. Joey and Phoebe are living together.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC. The Falconers, Christina, and Dr. Sheffield are mine.  
  
  
Title: When We Were Young  
  
Summery: Monica and Chandler have a secret, and Monica has one of her own.  
  
  
Chapter 10: Make Room For Baby  
  
  
  
A few months had passed. Mandy and her crew still picked on Christina but she learned to ignore them and had even made a few friends.   
  
  
  
Christina walked in and set her backpack on the table. Monica came out of the bedroom. Christina smiled "Hey Monica this is my friend Andrea, Andrea this is Monica and this" she said setting her hand on Monica's big stomach "Is baby Bing" she told her. Andrea smiled. "Hello Mrs. Bing" she said softly. Monica smiled. "Hi are you in Christina's class" she asked. Andrea nodded. "Yeah we sit next to each other" she answered. "We're gonna do our homework" Christina said grabbing her backpack. "Okay dinner is in an hour Andrea is welcome to stay if she wants" Monica said heading to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Christina and Andrea were laying on her bed doing their homework and listening to the radio. They heard a crash in the kitchen. Christina jumped off the bed and out to the living room. She saw Monica in the kitchen leaning over the sink and a broken casserole dish was on the floor. "Monica what's wrong" she cried. Monica looked up at her. "Contraction" she whispered. "What!" Christina exclaimed. "I'm calling Chandler" she said picking up the phone. "Damn" she shouted. "Christina" Monica questioned. "He already left I...I'm getting Joey" Christina said as she ran out the door.  
  
  
  
  
Christina came back dragging Joey with her. Monica looked at him. "Mon are...are you really in labor" he asked. She nodded as another contraction hit. Joey grabbed her hand. "We better get you to the hospital" he told her. "Christina grab my bag and leave Chandler a note" Monica whispered. She nodded and did as she was told. She grabbed Andrea "Come with us" she said Andrea nodded and followed them out.  
  
  
  
  
Sometime later Christina and Andrea sat in the waiting area with Phoebe, Rachel and Joey. They had been in the room with Monica but the doctor would only let Ross stay because he was her brother. Chandler ran in out of breath. "Where's Monica' he asked as he tried to catch his breath. Christina sighed softly. "She's in room 344" she whispered. Chandler nodded and raced down the hall.   
  
  
  
  
Rachel could tell something was bothering her. "Christina what's wrong" she asked. "The last time I was here my mom and dad died" she whispered. "Honey  
are you worried about Monica" Rachel asked. Christina nodded. "She...she was crying and in so much pain I don't want to lose another mom" she cried. "Oh honey Monica's gonna be fine I was the same way with Emma, having a baby is very painful I promise you she'll be fine" she said hugging her.   
  
  
  
  
  
Several hours passed and Christina was still worried but not as much as before. She smiled when she saw Chandler dressed in scrubs walking toward them. He smiled. "Its a girl a beautiful baby girl" he said beaming with pride. "A niece I have a niece" Ross exclaimed. "Me too!" Rachel giggled. "Me three!" Phoebe added. Everyone got up and followed Chandler. Christina sighed softly. "I'm their niece too" she thought.  
  
  
  
  
The group walked in and Monica was nursing her new daughter. "Wow that kid's really going to town" Joey giggled. Rachel playfully hit him. "Hi guys" Monica whispered. "Meet our daughter Hannah Marie Bing" she said. Everyone gushed over the newest member of the Bing family. "Can you guys believe it I have a daughter" Chandler said with a smile. "I know!" Monica replied. Christina sighed sadly as she quietly left the room.   
  
  
  
  
Andrea followed her. Christina where are you going" she asked. "They don't need me in there they have the daughter they really want, the niece they really want" she whispered tears filling her eyes. "That's not true you're their daughter too I mean you told me the Bings were your real parents right" she asked. "They are but they haven't been in my life for 13 years then my parents died and they were forced to take me" she told her. "Christina that's stupid they love you" Andrea told her. "I thought they did but now I'm not so sure" she whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
A few days passed. Monica and baby Hannah came home. For the first few days all Hannah did was cry. Christina woke up to loud crying. "Damn it why does that brat have to sleep in here" she mumbled. She sat up and looked into the crib. "Shut up" she yelled "Some of us need our sleep" she screamed. She got out of bed and picked up the crying baby. "Shut up, shut up, shut up" she yelled. She pounded on Chandler and Monica's bedroom door. When they didn't answer she walked in. She saw them all cuddle together sleeping. She set the crying baby in between them and left slamming the door behind her.   
  
  
  
  
Monica and Chandler both woke up. Monica picked up the baby. "Shh its okay Mommy's here" she whispered. She began to nurse her and her crying stopped. Chandler watched them for a minute. "Honey I'm gonna go talk to Christina" he said getting out of bed. He didn't bother to knock he walked in turning on the light. "Turn that off" Christina yelled shielding her eyes. Chandler sat down on the bed. "No not till we talk" he said. Christina moaned. "Jeez Chandler its 2 in the morning can't it wait" she whined. "No it can't" he said. "What's going on with you Christina you've been acting different lately towards Monica and I towards everyone" he said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Christina sat up. "I'm surprised you noticed" she grumbled. "Look you've been mouthing off to Monica and I alot and Hannah she's just a baby and you just come in there throw her on the bed and leave with out telling us she's there what if we has rolled over on her" he whispered. "So what" she smirked. "What do you have against a week old little baby" he asked. "Nothing" she said. "Come on Christina what's going on" he asked. She glared at him. "What the hell do you care Chandler!" she yelled "Just go away and leave me alone" she yelled.  
  
  
  
  
  
Monica walked in with Hannah sleeping in her arms. "Shh stop being so loud before you wake her again" she whispered as she set the baby in the crib. "Oh God forbid she should get woke up" Christina snapped. "Don't yell at your mother like that young lady" Chandler said raising his voice a little. "She's not my mother she's Hannah mother, my mother is dead!" Christina cried as she ran from her room.   
  
  
  
Monica sat down on the bed and began to cry. Chandler was pretty upset at Christina's outburst. He followed Christina. She was about to run out of the apartment. He gently grabbed her arm. "Why....why would you say that Christina do you like to see Monica cry because that's what she's doing" he snapped. "I said it because its true Hannah is here because you wanted her because you and Monica love each other I'm here because I was forced on you by my dying mother" she cried. Chandler looked at her. "Honey that is not true you're here because Monica and I love you" he whispered. "Then...then why was everyone talking about Hannah like I didn't exist" she whispered. "What are you talking about" he asked.  
  
  
  
Christina sighed softly. "Ross, Rachel, and Phoebe said I have a niece not I have another niece and you" she whispered. "I what" he asked gently. "You said can you believe I have a daughter and then Monica said I know" she cried. "Oh sweeite no one meant to hurt you we all love you, its just Monica was alone when you were born none of us got to be there" he whispered. "Really" she asked.  
  
  
  
  
"Really" Monica whispered "Honey we're sorry we made you feel left out we never meant to hurt you and Chandler's right you're here because we love you and we want you here not because anyone forced us to" she added. Christina threw her arms around her. "I'm sorry mom" she cried. Monica was shocked that she'd called her mom but she didn't say anything. "Its okay sweeite" Monica whispered. Christina hugged Chandler too. "I'm sorry dad" she whispered. Chandler was surprised too. "Its alright honey" he told her. "I love you both" Christina cried. "We love you too sweeite" they said.   
  
  
  
Chapter 11: The Epilogue....The Final Chapter !  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Here's chapter 10...I hope you all like it! Chapter 11 will be the final chapter! I hope you've all enjoyed this fic! Look for the epilogue and other stories my yours truly coming soon!! Pretty Please Read and Review! 


	11. Chapter 11: The Epilogue

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for about 2 years and are trying to have a baby. Ross and Rachel are engaged. Emma is about 5 months old. Joey and Phoebe are living together.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC. The Falconers, Christina, Dr. Sheffield, All the Bing children, the Tribbiani children and one of the Geller children (you'll know which one she is! LOL) are mine.  
  
  
Title: When We Were Young  
  
Summery: Monica and Chandler have a secret, and Monica has one of her own.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: The Epilogue  
  
  
Christina looked at her self in the mirror. She still couldn't believe that 5 years had passed since her parents had died and that today she would be graduating from high school. Her bedroom door opened and a little girl ran in and started to jump on the bed. "You look pretty Christina" she giggled. Christina smiled. "Thank you Hannah" she said tickling the little girl. "You better stop jumping on the bed before Mom gets mad" she told her. Hannah sat down and frowned. "Do you really have to go to college" she asked. "Aww honey don't worry I'm only going to NYU its not far I'll come see you all the time." Christina told her.  
  
  
  
  
Hannah smiled. "That's daddy and uncle Ross's college isn't it" she asked. Christina nodded. "Yes it is" she told her. "Can I come see you like I go see uncle Ross" she asked. Christina hugged her little sister. "You'd better" she said with a giggle. There was a knock on the door. Chandler walked in. He looked at Christina she looked so much like Monica. "Hey sweetie you almost read everyone's waiting on you" he told her. A little boy ran in behind Chandler. "Daddy, uncle Joey broke my toy" he whined. Chandler rolled his eyes and Christina laughed. "Its not funny Crissy" 3 year old Daniel said sticking his tongue out at his big sister.   
  
  
  
  
Chandler picked the boy up. "Come on Daniel lets go talk to uncle Joey" he said as he left the room. Christina followed him out. Monica smiled when she saw Christina all dressed up for her graduation. "Honey you look beautiful" she said softly. "Thanks mom" she said. She smiled at the little baby in Monica's arms. "Hey Sarah" she said kissing her cheek.   
  
  
  
  
Christina smiled as she looked around the room at her family. Alot had happened over the last 5 years. Ross and Rachel got married and had another baby girl Isabella 4 years ago. Joey and Phoebe got married too. Phoebe had twins 2 years ago Joey and Lily. They were a handful. After Hannah was born Monica had 2 miscarriages before having Daniel Chandler Bing. Sarah Lisa Bing was a total surprise she was born 5 months ago. Christina had got to know Nora better and eventually Monica forgave Judy and she go to know her and Jack too.  
  
  
  
  
  
Christina sighed softly. She loved her family and she had a great relationship with Chandler and Monica but at times she still thought about David and Lisa and she'd always miss them.   
  
  
  
  
Everyone was now seated in the auditorium of Christina's high school. The principal called out each student's name. "Christina Falconer Bing" was called. Christina stood up and walked up to the stage. She took her diploma and stood on stage for moment. She saw Chandler and Monica in the audience both with tears in their eyes as they clapped and cheered. Her uncle Ross and aunt Rachel smiled and cheered too as they videotaped the graduation. Joey and Phoebe cheered and clapped as did her grandparents. Her sister and brother were complaining about having to share a seat and baby Sarah was asleep in Monica's arms, Joey held the twins on his lap and Emma and Isabella clapped and bounced in their seats.  
  
  
  
  
  
Christina smiled. Everyone she loved was there. She even felt as if David and Lisa were there watching from above. She clutched the locket she wore around her neck. It was a present from Chandler on her 16th birthday. Inside was a picture of Chandler and Monica on one side and a picture of David and Lisa on the other. "I love you always" she whispered as she walked off the stage and off to start her future.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hello,Hello! (I was watching a rerun of The Nanny! I Love when C.C. says that! LOL) Okay babbling again. Here's the epilogue! I so loved writing this fic! I hope you've all enjoyed reading it! I was thinking of doing a sequel like maybe Christina has a hard time adjusting to college life or maybe she gets a boyfriend and gets pregnant like Mon did Hmm I don't know! What do you all think! Please read, review and as always ideas and suggestions are always welcome! Look for more stories by yours truly coming soon! Well I better go now can't keep my Matthew Perry waiting! :) 


End file.
